Mr. and Mrs. Pines
(Mr. Pines) |alliance = |goal = |home = Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. |family = }} |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = The Lamby Lamby Dance |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods." -Dipper Pines }} Mr. and Mrs. Pines are the unseen parents of Dipper and Mabel Pines. History Early Life Mr. and Mrs. Pines have been raising their twin children, Dipper and Mabel, since birth. Mrs. Pines would dress her son in a lamb costume and have him perform the Lamby Lamby Dance since he was at least five. At one point in the twins' childhood, Mr. Pines returned from a Windows '95 conference, likely related to his computer-based occupation, and received a promotional bag containing a t-shirt. Lacking the intentions to ever wear it, the shirt was handed down to Mabel, who now uses it as a sleep shirt. Season 1 Early in the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Pines agreed the twins required some "fresh air," and sent them to stay in Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at their Great Uncle's house in the woods. They are only briefly (and partially) shown in "Tourist Trapped," their arms and torsos shown as they trade their son and daughter's video games and cat for luggage and sunscreen. Mabel mentions Mrs. Pines in "The Inconveniencing," recalling that she used to dress Dipper up in a lamb costume and have him perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. In "Double Dipper," Wendy mentions she always assumed Dipper's nickname was derived out of his parents' hatred of him. Both parents are briefly mentioned in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Blendin Blandin threatens Dipper and Mabel by saying he will go back in time to prevent their parents from ever meeting. Because they still exist, the twins conclude that he forgot. Mr. Pines is mentioned throughout "Fight Fighters" by Rumble McSkirmish, who believes that Robbie killed Mr. Pines, however it is made clear by Dipper that this was a lie and that his father is in fact alive and well. In "The Deep End" Mabel shows Mermando a picture of the family kickboxing. In "Gideon Rises," Stan tries to reassure Mr. and Mrs. Pines that Dipper and Mabel are doing fine over the phone, claiming that they are staying at a four-star hotel, though they are actually staying at Soos' abuelita's run-down house. Mrs. Pines is mentioned by Mabel in the short "Mailbox," as she wishes to send her mother a video of her sticking one hundred gummy worms up her nose. Sightings Trivia *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names. *Since Stan shares the same surname as Dipper and Mabel, it can be inferred that he's Mr. Pines' paternal uncle. *Alex has answered on his Twitter account that it's very unlikely that there will be an episode where the parents are introduced. *Mr. Pines' occupation is related to computers. es:Sr. y Sra. Pines pt-br:Sr. e Sra. Pines Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Pines Family Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Season 1 characters